<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His name is Barry by Twilight_Shadow_Songs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534933">His name is Barry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow_Songs/pseuds/Twilight_Shadow_Songs'>Twilight_Shadow_Songs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Gen, thought piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow_Songs/pseuds/Twilight_Shadow_Songs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't care. And you didn't care. </p><p>But you find out his name is Barry. </p><p>And then, suddenly, you did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His name is Barry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s easy. It’s so easy not to care. To make every hero a goon trying to make things worse. Meddlers, intrusive know it alls. And so it’s easy not to care.<br/>But the scarlet speedster, the fast talking kid one step from a nervous break down, it’s an accident. You don’t mean to figure it out. His identity. But even in this life style there are parts of your logic you just can’t turn off. So you notice things. It’s not even that hard. This kid is an open book. </p><p>On a low night you have a small glass of wine in hand and you, on a whim, put together all the pieces you’ve gleaned and plug them into your laptop.</p><p>His name is Barry Allen. He’s hardly more than a kid. </p><p>And suddenly it’s a lot harder not to care. Because he’s Barry. And maybe you weren’t ever really close with your Barry, and honestly that’s fine. But you do know when you hear “Barry” you expect it to be followed by “Quinzell” and it doesn’t make sense but there it is. </p><p>You weren’t very close to your brother and he’s dead. But you can make sure this Barry has a full meal.</p><p>So, as impulse is your weakest strength, you break into his house and leave casseroles. At first it was just to look around, get a better idea of Barry Allen. But his fridge was almost empty and as a speedster you can only guess how much he’s supposed to be consuming. You slap a sticky note on it with “eat, I’m not gonna ask nice next time-H.Q.” </p><p>You don’t know if he does, but the dishes are always empty next time you stop by. Good. </p><p>You also make sure if he’s in the group, you either have people go easy on him and his team or you just...leave. You won’t fight the kid. You know what this Barry looks like, but you also see your Barry under the mask. Logically you know they aren’t the same person. But hey. Better late than never to be an actual good sibling. And you do see him as a little brother now. </p><p>Once, he called you “H.Q.” and you scoffed and hid your grin. But you gave him a coupon to a pizza place anyway. Whether or not it has your number on the side is nobody’s business but yours either.</p><p>When he’s in town sometimes you get a “Hi HQ” text on your phone. Sometimes he asks you to lunch. And kid isn’t stupid, he asked about your brother. That’s alright. He should know what prompted this, how it’s borderline unhealthy. But you like him anyway. And so what if now and again he jokes your initials really mean ‘headquarters’ and so what if he calls you ‘sis’ as a joke now and then. </p><p>If you can be someone’s backup, and if it happens to be Barry, well fuck it. </p><p>You’re not gonna fail this one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>